So Much for Asking
by rainclawwarriorcat
Summary: Rated T for language. "All I ever wanted was a peaceful life with Kisshu. What I got? That's exactly what this is about." Please R&R. magicalgirl100591, this is for you :


**This is dedicated to magicalgirl100591! For being such a great friend and always being there for me!  
>I luv you, girl!<strong>

"Kitten! There you are!" I loved Kish; obviously, I just wished he didn't wake me up everyday.

"Hi." I mumbled, not even bothering to get up of bed. "Love you."

Of course, we started going out. Half a year ago, actually. Kish had decided to stay on Earth and go to my school (although I was depressed about it at the time). I changed schools, and Kish changed with me. My parents had decided that the school I went to before wasn't good enough, so they switched me (don't ask, I have no idea why). All my friends were sad, but I still had their phone numbers, and my new school wasn't that far. The only problem was that the new school had new uniforms, and Kish… well; let's just say he wasn't very happy about wearing a uniform.

I was pretty cute, though. It was kind of like a sailor uniform, but the skirt was blue checkered, and the shirt was a white long-sleeved shirt (not T-shirt, shirt) with a sandy, peach-colored sleeveless sweater and a red bow (or tie, depending on what you want) at the top of the shirt. The boys' uniform was almost the same, only for the bottom, it was blue-checkered pants, and if you were a boy you had to have a tie. The color for the uniform changed every year. And for girls, you could pick between a variation of socks.

Today was Saturday, and the first day of my four-day weekend. Awesome, right? I wanted to sleep in…

"Love you too." Kish said leaning in and kissing me on the cheek. My cheeks darkened just a few shades of red.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. "Will you leave while I get my clothes?"

"But, my kitten, why do you care if I see you naked?" He smirked innocently.

That was it, the pervert had to go bye-bye. "Kish…" I looked down, a dark look on my face.

KABOOOOOOM

I punched Kish in the guts and he fell through a door. "Dammit," he cussed and walked outside, "I'll wait for you downstairs."

"Yup." I closed the broken door and changed into a cute black skirt and a strawberry-pink tank top.

I quickly ran out the door (which fell right after I stormed through), and expected Kish to have made me breakfast. He did. "Mornin'. Let's start the day on better terms, okay?" He smiled cutely and put a plate of pancakes with maple syrup and strawberries in front if me.

"Thank you." I said, and started wolfing down the food.

This may sound surprising, but Kish actually was nice now. Maybe because I loved him. Right now, I didn't now, and I didn't care.

"No problem, hon'," Kish said. He raised an eyebrow, "looks like you like it." He narrowed his eyes sweetly and smiled once more.

"It's delicious!" I laugh. "By the way, where are we going today? Looks like you're in a hurry." He was pacing back and forth in front of me, probably waiting for me to finish eating. In a few more mouthfuls, the plate was clean and shining.

"I'm not really in a hurry. I'm just excited." He takes my plate and puts it down next to the sink. "Are you ready?" He asked, and bowed down before me like a butler or something. "My princess."

I blushed, "y—yeah. Let's go."

I was walking behind Kish, blindfolded. "Are we there yet?" I asked impatiently.

"Almost." After a few second of silent, he said, "We're here. Open your eyes, Ichigo-hime **("hime" means princess in Japanese. And yes, it IS correct to put "hime" after a name **:)**)**."

I opened my eyes and the beauty before me was amazing.

A two-person table in the middle of a field of flowers, with a white tablecloth, crystal-styled glasses, and porcelain plates. "Wow." Was all that could come out of my mouth.

"You like it?" Kish asked from behind me.

I swirled around (and magically, cherry blossoms flew around my face, and my hair fluttered in slow-motion) and said, "I _love _it!" I smiled and blinked my eyes.

Kish was gone.

**(A/N: YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE ALL LOVEY-DOVEY DIDN'T YOU, EZ! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Well you're WRONG! The intense part starts HERE! Lol)**

I looked around suddenly, but he was nowhere to be found. A clash of thunder made me loose my balance and fall to the ground. "Kish!" I called, and then saw a shadow far away into the now-dark field. The flowers seemed to turn red, and the sky became pitch-black. "Kish," I called once more, "Kish!"

Everything suddenly went blank, and when I say "blank" I mean B-L-A-N-K. Like the kind of blank you see when you're in your bed and you close your eyes. Although this blank was the opposite of the one you feel before going to bed, it's emptiness. Blank and emptiness.

"Well, well, well. My _kitten_." A all-too-familiar voice hissed with venom.

**Well, there ya go peepz. It's not done yet, though. There'll be more. **

**Hope you liked, plz R&R. **

**And to my friend, I LOVE YOU! You're AWESOME ! And really nice, and all that. You're one of the only people on ff that are…ya know…special, I guess :)**


End file.
